MC Train Addons
Japanese: ＭＣ列車アドオン (MC Ressha Adōn) Chinese: MC火車附加 (MC Huǒchē Fùjiā) Summary Hey there? Tired of using your sad lame minecart as a train? Well, feast your eyes to Akihiro Akagi's MC Train Addons. It features a lot of the train addons, you will never get tired of using them and it's not boring since there are a lot of trains to choose from. So what are you waiting for? Download a copy of Akihiro Akagi's MC Train Addons. Description MC Train Addons is a combination of Philippine National Railway (Addon), Akihiro Akagi's Train Addons and more unreleased train addons from Xros Heart Archive. The release is set to be in the next few days after testing includes an official video review in Xros Heart Gaming. Trains are 1, 3 and 6 cars per trainset. At October 2, 2019, Akihiro Akagi apologized for not telling the actual creation date which was hidden for 6 years. Although the addon was accurately published in 2019, Akihiro Akagi did throw away the original files by accident, but the files from 2019 MC Train Addons were recoded in 2017 but again, he didn't publish it for personal use and keep it as a secret. Disclaimer No models of any of the trains were copied or taken from others. All of these trains are created by the great Akihiro Akagi from scratch. Any rumors or false information given by cold-blooded heartless criminals and greedy hitler like Kasukabian and IKT are fake. Video TBA Rules *You are allowed to repost the addon as long as you credit Akihiro Akagi. *Do not claim as yours. *Akihiro Akagi does not accept requests. *Akihiro Akagi does not forgive anyone who violate the rules. *Akihiro Akagi is not responsible for damages cause by his addons. *You must agree not to violate the rules. *When taking a video review about these addons, you must add a link for the official article which is the article you are in now and not a direct download link. *The links are directed to Google Drive... The dates might be wrong since it was reuploaded from Akihiro Akagi's old account, ask someone for help or use another device if you cannot download the addons. *Do not tell fake information and lies about these addons. Gallery PNR White KiHa 350.jpg|KiHa 350 (White) PNR KiHa 350 (Blue).png|KiHa 350 (Blue) Pambansang Daang Bakal.png|203 Series (Blue) Screenshot_2019-10-01-11-30-10.png|Shin-Keisei 80000 Series Screenshot_2019-10-01-11-21-21.png|201 Series Jabodetabek.png|203 Series (Indonesia) Screenshot_2019-09-29-10-56-25.png|Xros Heart Metro Screenshot_2019-09-29-11-07-53.png|205 Series (Yamanote Line) Akihiro Akagi's favourite train in the initial release D73_QXaUwAADGDY.jpg|Hyundai Rotem 2000 Zenjo'oh and Tokyo Metro 6000 Series.png|Tokyo Metro 6000 Manila Tranvia.png|Tranvia (Oldest Train in MC Train Addon) Although it is not the first train in the addon. Video What goods and bads about these addons? Even thought these are the best train addons in all of Minecraft, it's still have some disadvantages. Good #They are 3 times more thicc than minecarts. #They are realistic in size. #Stays pixelated as it is their Minecraft way. #They are better than other train addons, even better than Akihiro Akagi's other train addons. #Best for railway maps and city maps. #Requires long rail to test. #No need to extract. #Names are short as possible. #Pack Icons have watermark. #Not for sale. Bad #They disappear if the player is too far from it. #They cannot bend. The whole train addon is just one entity. #Geometry size still the same. #You can only ride it in passenger view. #Doors cannot be open. #Trains cannot be seperated with a coupler. #Players cannot collide with the train unless they found the location of its geometry. #Players cannot be place on a seat when using OurCraft High Speed Train #High Speed Behaviour Pack can cause derailment when going to a curve rail. Make sure to add barrier blocks at the edge. Download Links The blue ones are published, the others are not yet publish, unrealeased or/and planned. Some bundles already have their own behavior pack because they are not appropriate to use the normal one. Behavior Packs (Must download, or else it wont work) #Behavior Pack #Default Bundle Behavior Pack #High-Speed Behavior Pack (For Single Train Addons only) #Shinkansen Bundle Behavior Pack Single Train Addons Philippine Trains #200 Series (Bullet Train) #203 Series (Blue) #203 Series (White) #Hyundai Rotem 2000 #KiHa 350 (Blue) #KiHa 350 (White) #Tranvia Indonesian Trains #203 Series #Tokyo Metro 6000 (3 Cars) #Tokyo Metro 6000 (6 Cars) #205 Series (Cancelled) Japanese Trains #201 Series #203 Series #205 Series (Hanwa Line) #205 Series (Keihin Tohoku Line) #205 Series (Keiyo Line) #205 Series (Keiyo Line) Marchen #205 Series (Musashino Line) #205 Series (Nikko Line) #205 Series (Saikyo Line) #205 Series (Soubu Line) #205 Series (Yamanote Line) #KiHa 31 #KiHa 32 #Shin-Keisei 80000 #Tokyo Metro 6000 (3 Cars) #Tokyo Metro 6000 (6 Cars) #Tokyo Metro 7000 Uncategorized Trains #Minecraft Bullet Train #Ourkansen (Shinkansen of Ourcraft) #Tokyo Metro 6000 Series (Custom Colour) #Xros Heart Metro #PewDiePie Train Bundle Train Addons Each addons have 5 trains instead of 1. Legacy Bundles #201 Series Bundle #203 Series Bundle #Shinkansen Bundle (100, 200, N700, N700A & N700-8000 Series) Following Bundles #Tokyo Metro 6000 and 7000 Series Bundle #205 Series Bundle #Minecraft National Railways Rolling Stocks (Not Available) #NDC Train Bundle #NYC Subway Bundle #PNR Bundle #KRL Jabodetabek Bundle Best addons to partner with and a Test World #AlphaBlock Addon - For station signages #Cherryblossom Tree Addon - Since most of Akihiro Akagi's addons are Japanese trains, we made this small addon for those want to use these addons to recreate Japanese railways. #Test World - Just in case you want to test these addons but too impatient to build a test rail. More links *DeviantArt - In case you can't download the addons from Google Drive then download them from DeviantArt. Bundles are exclusively there. *Official Twitter Account - The Official Twitter Account for MC Train Addons. Announcement for future plans for the addon is here. *MC Train Addons Multi-lingual Commerical - The Official MC Train Addon TV Commercial in multiple languages. Category:Addons Category:Minecraft Category:2013 Category:2013 Addons